random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction
Time Junction is an anime developed by the Random-ness wiki community. The show was created by KirbiMiroir in response to the presence of The Bunkest. Story The Time Junction is a place transcending time and space, acting as a sort of hotel for those who are lost in time, or for those who really have nothing better to do. Characters (hotel guests) Miroir A boy from a mirror image of real life - one where everyone has the time to do cool things like time travelling, running at hypersonic speed and making the most out of laser headgear, that is. He has only been in the Time Junction for a short time, yet seems particularly knowledgeable about it. *Added by: KirbiMiroir (of course) *Species: Human (mirror image of reality) *Appearance: Miroir is fifteen years old, fairly tall with brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. He is seen wearing a blue outfit similar to a Japanese yukata, while having his hair held up in spikes. Lucina The first of the Ylissean Butterflies (a group of exceptionally talented children from this kingdom called Ylisse). She considers herself the "voice of reason" among just about everyone in the show. Her father, Chrom, has succumbed to an incurable injury, and thus spends a lot of time in a hot spring. Her mother, Sumia, is a genuinely sweet person who tells fortunes using flower petals. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Lucina is stated to be somewhere between 8 and 12 years old in this adaption. She has dark blue hair and bluish-purple eyes, with a weird marking on her left eye (for reference, her father has the same marking as a birthmark on his shoulder). She is seen wearing blue clothing which would have been ordinary in medieval England, along with a butterfly mask. Inigo Another of the Ylissean Butterflies. He's the youngest Ylissean Butterfly, noted for his crush on Lucina and the fact that one of his legs is shorter than the other. His mother, Olivia, is just about the best dancer out there, although she has such intense stage fright that she has never performed even once. His father, Lon'qu (yeah, I agree, that's a really weird name), has a genuine phobia of women, and is so insanely good at swordplay that he can cut a glass of water in half without spilling the water at all. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Inigo is at least a year or two younger than Lucina, shown with black hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing blue clothing which has been torn slightly, above which he wears lightweight blue armour. He is always seen wearing a pair of boots, one of which is specially made to compensate for the fact that one of his legs is shorter than the other. Makomi A guy who barely does an effort on anything in the state of half-asleep, he simply wants to relax and enjoy life. Also rarely shows emotions and often speaks in a sarastic tone. *Added by: SeHakurei/Makomi *Species: Oracle Human *Appearence: Oracle of All Phantasm.png Winona A tourist who apparently cannot fly any kind of aerial vehicle despite wearing a flight suit at all times. She is one of few characters to be a Pokemon Trainer in the show - in particular, she uses a Beautifly, Pelipper, Skarmory and Tropius. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Winona's age is unknown, assumed to be between 20 to 30. She is depicted with purple hair and dark purple eyes, seen wearing a blue-and-yellow flight suit, complete with goggles, with white clothing beneath. Owain The third of the Ylissean Butterflies, who happens on be Lucina's cousin (Owain's mother is the sister of Lucina's father). He enjoys writing, albeit from a standpoint where he turns real experiences into fictional work. Also claims to have an uncontrollable "sword hand", but it's mostly just for dramatic effect. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Owain is exactly the same age as Lucina, depicted with blue hair and canary yellow eyes. He is seen wearing an outfit made mostly out of yellow material, with some red and grey highlights - a few sections of this outfit are somewhat transparent, while a few others are simply cut away. Most of the time, he usually wears a canary yellow jacket above this outfit. Sanae Kochiya A shrine maiden from a mountain. Despite being from a fantasial world (Gensokyo, to be precise), she knows more about the world of reality than one might expect. However, her expertise regarding communicating with spirits and doing genuine shrine maiden work is, to put it politely, hopeless. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Sanae is of an unknown age (speculated by Miroir to be over 13), seen with sea-green hair and forest-green eyes. She is seen wearing traditional Japanese attire, consisting of a very light blue mixed with a very dark blue, and holds a purification rod with two pieces of white card constantly twirling around it. Aya Shameimaru A girl who can move at exceptionally fast speeds. She runs a gossip magazine which is *this* close to being a tabloid, and is very serious about it. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Crow Tengu *Appearance: Aya is of unknown age (although she physically resembles a 15-year-old girl), with black hair and red eyes. She is seen wearing a white shirt with some kind of pattern on it, along with a black skirt. She is also seen with red and orange feathers attached to some parts of her outfit, and holds a camera with her at all times. Kareta Shameimaru Aya's twin brother. Much like his sister, Kareta runs a magazine, although while Aya's magazine couldn't be less serious if it tried, Kareta's magazine is as serious as can be, often considered "the opposite to a tabloid". *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Crow Tengu *Appearance: Kareta is of unknown age (although he physically resembles a 15-year-old boy), with black hair and red eyes. His appearance is almost indistinguishable from that of his sister - the main differences are that he has spiky hair as opposed to Aya's wavy hair, that he wears jeans instead of a skirt, and that he has the feathers in his hair as opposed to attached to his clothes. Severa The fourth of the Ylissean Butterflies. Severa appears to be constantly annoyed by something, although she never explains exactly why this is. Lucina assumes that Severa is annoyed because her mother, Cordelia, is completely obsessed with Chrom, although the reasoning behind this assumption is not dwelled upon. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Severa's specific age is not known, although she is confirmed to be older than Inigo, but younger than Lucina and Owain. She is depicted with dark green hair and red eyes, and is seen wearing a similar outfit to Inigo, albeit with a mostly red colour palette. Brainz An undead human who seems to have stayed at the hotel for a long time. Spends most of his time composing music (sometimes he collaborates with DJ Octavio) and drawing art, however other guests are too scared to tell him his art's bad in fear of their brains being eaten. Somehow knows about the conflict between Plants and Zombies these past few years. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Human (Undead) *Appearance: Brainz is a small zombie with a happy expression. He wears headphones (most of the time), a black shirt with a power button logo and black jeans. Asuka A shinobi girl who is the granddaughter of Hanzo who wields two swords at once. When it comes to food, she adores Futomaki rolls. *Added by: Makomi *Species: Human *Appearence: Asuka is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. In her Shinobi attire, she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form she continues to wear her short red scarf. Yuyuko Saigyouji The mistress of Hakugyokurou that can maniplaute death. She has a nice and friendly personality. *Added by: Makomi *Species: Ghost Human *Appearance: See picture. Youmu Konpaku The gardener, and samurai of Hakugyokurou who is half human and half ghost. She is ironically scared of ghosts and is also dependent on Yuyuko. *Added by: Makomi *Species: Half-ghost Human *Appearance: See picture. Seijou Taiyo A timid, flirty boy who lacks the condifance around girls, but has a more serious side in certain times. Is rumored to be good with hi tech. *Added by: Makomi *Species: Human *Appearance: See picture. Strawberry Cookie A shy cookie baked from strawberry essence. She does not have many friends, and doesn't leave her room much. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Cookie *Appearance: See picture. Lemon Cookie A cookie with electric abilities. He treasures his cube and cannot stand losing it. He is a childhood friend of Orange Cookie. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Cookie *Appearance: See picture. Mitsuha Miyamizu A shrine maiden from a small, rural town named Itomori. Now, Itomori was destroyed by a fragment of Comet Tiamat eight years ago, which had killed Mitsuha and everyone else from Itomori in an alternate timeline. Mitsuha isn't entirely sure how she ended up in the Time Junction, with most of her time spent at the place used to try and find out more about the timelines. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (reality) *Appearance: Mitsuha's age is unspecified, somewhere between 22 and 26. She is depicted with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, and has a red ribbon in her hair. She does not have a consistent outfit, instead changing it with each of her appearances. Alex Coppola A scarlet youkai who is a Touhou fan and makes YouTube videos. (this section needs to be expanded some time soon - Miroir) *Added by: Alefikouhi *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: See right. Ivy Fox A young fox who hails from the town of Shale Point. Unlike the regular Ivy Fox, who is usually 10-11 years old, she is 15-16. Like her past self, she's still upbeat, usually happy and an extrovert, she also appears more mature and rational, and usually doesn't jump into danger like she use too. Despite her maturity, she is a good friend of Miroir and others. * Added by: Sorenrulescool5 * Species: Fox * Appearance: See right Characters (hotel staff) Hatti A hopeless diva who, after starring in bird movies and saving the world from nothing in particular, found herself lost in time, which led to her founding a hotel. She also owns forty time-rewinding hourglasses which she won't share with anyone. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (Reality? Fantasy? Sci-Fi?) *Appearance: Hatti is a little girl of unknown age, with light brown hair and purple eyes. She is seen wearing a yellow and purple raincoat, alongside a hat with an inconsistent design. From time to time, she dresses as a detective or a parade marshal. Sakura Cookie A cookie who works as a receptionist at the hotel. She likes going on picnics when she gets time off, and is known to be a BIT crazy over Mary Poppins. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Cookie *Appearance: See right. Orange Cookie A cookie who works as a cleaner at the hotel. When she isn't cleaning, she likes playing tennis, or watching anime adaptions of Friends, Miranda and The Vicar of Dibley. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Cookie *Appearance: See left. Roombots Small, floating futuristic robots who do all the small jobs around the hotel. Unfortunately, their programming is just a little bit off, and only a few of the Roombots are properly waterproof. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Robot *Appearance: Roombots are white with blue eyes. Their body appears human-like, although they do not have legs, instead moving using jet propulsion. Ten Kirbies Ten cute pink puffballs who idolise Miroir. They struggle to run a restaurant at the hotel. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Kirby *Appearance: Each Kirby is a small, pink, spherical creature with two stubby arms, two red feet and two oval-shaped eyes with blue pupils. Each is also seen with red cheek-blushes. Corrin and Kana The people who work in the complaints department. Corrin is a half-Manakete (a Manakete being a person who can transform into a mutant dragon at will), while his daughter, Kana, is one quarter Manakete (it's never said who Corrin married). *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human/Manakete hybrid *Appearance: Both are depicted with white hair and differing eye colours (red for Corrin, blue for Kana). Both are seen with a similar outfit, made out of a series of intertwining black and white strands. Neither of the two have transformed into a dragon on-camera in the show. King Dedede The king of Dreamland, King Dedede, runs a Convenience store named Dededemart in the hotel. He has a rivalry with the Ten Kirbies and struggles to try make his store better then their restaurant. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Penguin *Appearance: See picture. DJ Octavio Ruler of the Octarians, DJ Octavio exploded into oblivion after an incident involving an Inkling. Finding himself in the hotel, Octavio used this opportunity to take a break from being evil, and make some SICK WASABI BEATS! He now runs a record store in the hotel, named Wasabi Beats. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Octarian *Appearance: See picture. Susie Otherwise known as Susanna Patrya Haltmann. A girl from a hostile alien planet who, when not watching giant mecha anime for 37 hours straight, monitors the water park in the hotel basement. She seems to be the only staff member who enters and exits the hotel as she pleases. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Unknown (human-like) *Appearance: Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. Susie wears a light gray business suit which wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with red tips connect to the side of the "hood." Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, which are orange and fingerless, and connect to metal sleeves. The golden hair accessory that her bang wears is her treasure. Seija Kijin Seija is an Amanojaku, a human-like creature whose thoughts are the opposite to that of everyone else's thoughts (she likes what others hate, she hates herself when she makes people happy, etc). Her job at the hotel is to figure out where and when time rifts appear in the outside world, as a means of helping people leave the hotel. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Amanojaku *Appearance: Seija has red eyes and black hair with white highlights in the back and a single red highlight on her front bangs. She wears a white dress that ends in a grey, red, and black spade patterns, which look like arrows pointing downward and upward depending on the perspective. The dress is wrapped at the waist with an upside-down blue bow. She wears traditional sandals with purple straps. She also wears a gold-coloured bracelet on her right arm. Alm and Celica An inseparable pair who, despite being from a place where technology is non-existent, somehow manage to run a radio station within the hotel. Alm only does this job for the benefit of people at the hotel, while Celica does it because she genuinely likes the job. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Alm's Appearance: Alm is supposedly around 17 years old, depicted with greenish-blue hair and dark green eyes. His outfit is entirely blue, save for some black highlights, and he is seen wearing pieces of sapphire blue armour above his outfit. *Celica's Appearance: Celica is exactly the same age as Alm, depicted with reddish-pink hair and reddish-purple eyes. She is seen wearing a black dress, with a white-and-purple robe loosely placed above this dress, alongside a white hairband with some gold highlights. Garfield the Deals Warlock A mysterious warlock who bears a resemblance to Garfield the cat. He runs a mini Fantasy Costco in the hotel that sells magical items and potions. Most don't really know what to think about him, but his wares have great deals!! So everyone accepts his presence. *Added by: Ace Lad *Species: no one really knows *Appearance: Wears a purple/bluish robe with a big wizard hat of the same color and like it said above, bears a resemblance to Garfield. Age is unknown. Taki Tachibana An aspiring architect who, outside of the hotel, works part-time at an Italian restaurant. INSIDE of the hotel, he works FULL-TIME helping to plan out development for the hotel. He knows Mitsuha, but for some reason doesn't seem to remember her name. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (reality) *Appearance: Taki is around the same age as Mitsuha, seen with brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. His outfit varies between episodes, although a formal white suit is almost always part of his outfit. Sagume Kishin A Lunarian Amanojaku who has a penchant for turning people's words against them. She's also in charge of the medical district in the hotel, specialising in the bizarrely specific treatment of covering a person almost entirely in bandages. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Amanojaku *Appearance: Sagume has short, light grey hair with a braid on the back, red eyes, and a single wing on her back. She wears a purple dress, the bottom of which is cut into an arrow pattern, with a red microphone bowtie, a tan jacket, and brown shoes. Characters (The Order Of The Sapphire) Agent N A mysterious agent of the Sapphire. Not much is known about them currently. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Unknown *Appearance: Agent N wears a uniform with the Sapphire emblem on it. They wear a helmet and visor to conceal their identity. Agent K Another agent of the Sapphire. Not much is known about them currently. *Added by: MR Z BRAINZ *Species: Unknown *Appearance: Same as Agent N. Episodes See Time Junction/Episodes. Anime Within the Anime *Miranda: An anime adaption of the sitcom of the same name. More information can be found here - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_(TV_series) *Friends: An anime adaption of the sitcom of the same name. More information can be found here - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friends *The Vicar of Dibley: An anime adaption of the sitcom of the same name. More information can be found here - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vicar_of_Dibley *Mythological Mind: An anime about Greek mythology. More information can be found here. Trivia *The Ylissean Butterflies mostly stemmed from a series of dreams from Miroir, wondering what happened after the events of Fire Emblem Awakening. Category:Anime Category:Full-Wiki Collaboration Category:Crossovers Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows